


#2 Cheerios!Klaine

by AmericanDreamer



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio!Kurt, Cheerleader!Kurt, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, McKinley - Freeform, cheerio!Blaine, cheerios, cheerleader!Blaine, sue sylvester mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDreamer/pseuds/AmericanDreamer
Summary: Blaine finds out something about his husband and Kurt finds out something in return...
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693399
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	#2 Cheerios!Klaine

Life was good to Kurt Hummel. He had his own design company, Hummel Brag. He had an off Broadway production going that he wrote. He had an apartment in lower Manhattan. His dad was healthy. He had plenty of friends, had married the love of his life. And they were talking about kids. And he was in the best shape of his life. 

Yes, he felt good. With lots of therapy in the past, he could even look back at his old self and smile. He saw the good. Which was why he found himself watching an old video that was recorded once at McKinley High. 

He couldn’t believe he had been on the football team and won a game once. And that he had even been a Cheerio for a very short time. 

He had to laugh as he watched himself and Mercedes sing Madonna with the Cheerios. Such a weird time that was. But then when wasn’t life at McKinley weird? Especially if it involved Sue Sylvester. 

Kurt was so busy watching, he didn’t notice his husband coming home. 

Blaine noticed he was completely focused on the screen and grinned. He hung up his coat, took off his shoes, put down his bag and walked towards the couch. 

He looked at the screen and his grin dropped. His eyes widened. “You were a Cheerio?!”

Kurt screamed in shock as Blaine’s voice suddenly appeared behind him, jumping up. 

“ Oh my god, Blaine. Don’t scare me like that…” He held a hand on his chest and turned towards Blaine, who was still transfixed on the screen. He frowned. “Blaine?”

His husband kept staring. “Hello? Earth to Blaine?” he waved a hand in front of his face and it seemed to wake him up. 

“What?”

“Why are you interested in me being a Cheerio?”

“I just had no idea. Why didn’t you tell me about this?” He sat down on the couch, entranced by the screen again.

“I never told you? Hm. Well it was only for a short time. And Sue was crazy, so.” he shrugged. He watched Blaine and saw how he was staring. “Blaine?” He smirked.

“Uhuh?”

“Is this turning you on or something? I didn’t know you had a thing for cheerleaders.”

“I don’t. I have a thing for you and this is just. Look at you…”

Kurt chuckled. “I’m a baby penguin there. Those colors do nothing for me.”

“Your ass looks amazing though.”

Kurt laughed. “Oh come on. You can’t be turned on by this.”

“Did she make you wear a thong underneath?”

Kurt blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“You know, a thong. Cause it looked better underneath that uniform. According to her anyway.”

Kurt frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, she made me wear one when I was on the squad.”

His blue eyes widened. “I’m sorry, what now? You wore a thong underneath that uniform? Your cheerleader uniform?”

“Yeah, a bright red one. Always got right between my ass cheeks.”

“You- Uhm Blaine?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re in pretty good shape, right?”

“Definitely. Why?”

“Did you keep your Cheerio uniform?”

“Uh, not sure. Why?”

Kurt got up slowly as Blaine still watched the screen.

“Well because I kept mine. And I think it may fit. Of course I have a bit more muscles now. So it may be a tight fit.”

That got Blaine’s attention as he finally tore his eyes away. “W-what?”

“I have a thong somewhere. Why don’t you put that on and I’ll wear my uniform.”

“But I’m not sure I have my uniform though.”

“That’s fine.” He said louder, already in their bedroom, digging through his closet.

“But it-”

“Just wear the thong, honey. I’ll take it from there.”

Blaine frowned. “What am I supposed to wear ov- Oh.” He trailed off as it dawned on him what Kurt meant. He jumped up and practically ran into the bedroom.

Yep, they were still in great shape. The uniform fit perfectly. Too bad it still ended up in pieces when Blaine got his hands on it. Or in it, however you want to call it. 

Sometimes memories are great to bring back. It can lead to the hottest sex ever.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! #2 of the series is complete 😁 Hope you like it!


End file.
